godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindow Amamiya
Lindow Amamiya is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. He is the former leader of the Retaliation team. In God Eater 2 he joins with a traveling branch named Cradle along with Soma, Alisa, and the Protagonist. Biography God Eater Burst Lindow Amamiya holds a serious secret and was reported MIA (Missing In Action) during the Moon in the Welkin mission after being attacked by an Aragami. However, Lindow survived the mission, but a Dyaus Pita appeared afterwards and he was forced to fight it. During the fight, he lost his God Eater armlet, but Shio appeared and saved him. While missing, his Aragami cells began to take over his body as his armlet was no longer there to control them with Bias Factor injections. They managed to take over his right arm, causing him incredible pain and affecting his behavior. Whilst in this state, Shio helped him control the pain and slow down the transformation. Eventually, he mutated into a Corrosive Hannibal. Notably, he kept his previous personality, saving Tatsumi's group before his Aragami half took over and turned on them. The Protagonist then saves them and experiences a resonance before the Hannibal departs. The Protagonist and Ren find and fight him in this state, on Aegis Island, and free him from the Hannibal. After a trip through Lindow's mind, the two eventually reach Lindow's true self, and he and the Protagonist fight the Corrosive Hannibal to free him from the mutation. Presently he is still a part of the Fenrir Far East Branch, although still with his mutated right arm (which has stopped taking him over, thanks to the sacrifice of Ren (who was actually his God Arc). God Eater 2 Lindow is now a member of Cradle, alongside Soma, Alisa, and the original Protagonist. He has a son named Ren with Sakuya. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Lindow Amamiya (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Leader of the 1st Unit. Boasts a survival rate of over 90% when leading others on missions, far higher than any other leader. Newly-recruited Gods Eaters are often assigned to this unit to ensure that precious matches won't be lost prematurely. To date, he is the only one in the Far East Branch to have defeated an Ouroboros on his own. God Arc: Long Blade (older model/close-combat) Lindow Amamiya: 2 (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Deceased. Leader of the 1st Unit. Certified as MIA (missing in action) during the Moon in the Welkin mission in 2071. Post rank: Captain. God Arc: Long Blade (older model/close-combat) Lindow Amamiya: 3 (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Leader of the 1st Unit. '' ''Assigned by the Fenrir HQ to secretly investigate former Branch Director Schicksal, only to be sabotaged by the latter and ultimately murdered. Post Rank: Captain God Arc: Long Blade (older model/close-combat) This info is restricted to the Far East Branch. Lindow Amamiya: 4 (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Former leader of the 1st Unit. Was marked MIA during "Moon in the Welkin" mission of 2071. But a search was resumed after discovery of a matching DNA pattern. There is a high chance that he has undergone Aragami-transformation. All search parties should be on alert. *Corporal Amamiya's survival is not yet confirmed. Please refrain from commenting on this entry. Lindow Amamiya: 5 (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061. Was MIA but his survival was confirmed in 2071. He has successfully returned to duty, and is now married to Corporal Tachibana. He currently works directly under the Acting Director as a ranger, and mainly serves a role as instructor for new Gods Eater recruits. His double promotion has been revoked, and he now remains Corporal. God Arc: Long Blade Assault (Variable) ''God Eater 2'' Personality Lindow is quick to joke around, but shows distinguished judgement and acting power in battle. Regardless of the situation, he prioritizes the survival of his team members before his own. This is shown best by the failed Moon in the Welkin mission, where, in spite of him not having a real choice at the time, he continues to fight the Prithivi Mata to buy time for the rest of the team. Appearance In the original God Eater and God Eater Burst, Lindow is a white-skinned man with black hair that hangs over his left eye. He wears a variation of the Commander Uniform, modified to have coattails that go past his waist, and left open to reveal the black undershirt he has on. During his time while infected, this uniform is visibly torn and damaged from fighting against the Aragami on his own. Lindow eventually develops an Aragami arm -- specifically, in his right one -- as a result of having his infection stopped by Ren. In God Eater 2, his appearance has changed little -- except that his brown coat from his time as a leader was changed out for the white jacket common to Cradle members, and he has a golden gauntlet meant to hide the mutated arm underneath it. Character Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater) - At first, he treated them as someone to be protected. But after the final events in God Eater Burst, he sees them as a reliable leader or teammate. After they saved him, bringing him back to the Far East Branch, he chooses to leave the position of Leader to them, saying that they're the one that protected the branch this far. To paraphrase his words, the weight of that responsibility is now on their shoulders. * Ren - His personified God Arc. Both of them call one another as "partners". In God Eater 2, Lindow names his son after him. *Sakuya Tachibana - His fiancé (during the events of Gods Eater Burst), and wife (as of the end of Gods Eater Burst and in God Eater 2). In Gods Eater Burst, there is a brief moment of dialogue with Lindow before receiving a new mission with Sakuya, in which he tells the player that the two of them were "frienemies". Lindow did not show any hint of his true feelings towards Sakuya, but that doesn't mean he does not like Sakuya at all. Only in the 2nd credits was it shown how he truly loves her. *Tsubaki Amamiya - His older sister, who he fought alongside before she retired. As shown in the OVA, Tsubaki still kept her strictness and sense of duty while on a mission where Fenrir reinforces an organization against Aragami. She also expressed her frustration as well as despair when he went missing during the failed Moon in the Welkin mission. * Soma Schicksal - Both are comrades and veterans. Soma sees him as a reliable leader and a dependable person -- though he often has to remind him to follow his own orders. The two are on friendly terms, and Soma sees himself as owing a lot to Lindow. * Kota Fujiki - Kota puts Lindow on quite the pedestal. He is, as well, amazed at Lindow's survivability and his record of killing an Ouroboros on his own. According to Annette, though, he seems to exaggerate Lindow's capabilities, saying the former 1st Unit Leader could do it with his bare hands. Both are on friendly terms. * Alisa Illinichina Amiella - She used to see him as a laid-back person, to the point of initially deriding his idealistic policy of 'don't die'. Eventually, though, after she makes a recovery from her mental instability, she deeply regrets causing his supposed death. After the events leading up to the end of the Corrosive Hannibal, she now looks forward to working with him again. Trivia *Lindow doesn't use Impulse Edge. *Lindow returns in God Eater 2 (Story Quest 78) and is now part of the traveling branch Cradle along with Alisa, Soma, and the Protagonist. *In God Eater 2, Lindow's Blood Art is Drive Twister. *It is revealed in his character episodes that he has a child with Sakuya named Ren. *Despite still retaining his social popularity in God Eater 2, Lindow laments that it does not matter to him due to his old age (he does this during one of his Character Episodes). *Lindow received a new costume in God Eater 2's 1.2 update. The new costume allows him to wield a Buster Blade. His Blood Art with this blade is CC - Destruct. See Also *Lindow Amamiya/Advanced Information *Lindow Amamiya/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters